


【kiva/牙渡】如果KIVA是个Omega

by fengtime



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, kiva - Fandom, 假面骑士kiva
Genre: ABO, M/M, omega红渡
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengtime/pseuds/fengtime
Summary: 假如kiva世界有abo，假如红渡出生时候就是omega，假如真夜将红渡的性别封印隐瞒，但成年后又不巧解开了封印。本文以此为基准，代入故事中的发展。





	1. Chapter 1

　　毫无理由的，红渡有段时间认为自己对这个世界过敏。于是他戴上了口罩和穿上了防护衣，尽量避免和别人接触。静香以为这是太过害羞的表现，积极的帮助他和外面的社会接触。

　　但是她并不知道，自认为有着过敏体质——至少在这一点上小渡的直觉是对的。

　　他确实本能的就知道自己和普通人类孩子的不同。

　　总是宅在家里闭门不出与世隔绝，随着年纪的增长身体比同龄人要更灵巧和有耐性。即使看上去瘦弱无力，但在他穿上Kiva铠甲后，体内的潜力得到了充分的展现。  
实际上，红渡的特别在穿上铠甲前就有所征兆：总是能很精确的用气味来辨认判断认识的人。

　　曾经的他以为这是普通人都拥有的能力。直到无意间说出口后，被人用怪异的眼神注视，小渡才意识到这不是普通意义上的正常。

　　为了躲避Fangire的追踪和隐藏住红渡的存在，真夜只能留下还幼小的红渡独自逃亡，而未能来得及告诉他一些Fangire的常识——事实上小渡根本就不知道自己并非人类。  
虽然排斥，小渡却的的确确一点点接触着的人类世界。独自一个人居住，没有上学，也没有同龄的朋友，但确实一点点的融入了人类的社会。

　　作为Fangire和人类的混血，人类的世界并不能教授小渡对于Fangire的知识。Kivat Bat III世尽心尽力的照顾也只能在衣食上。  
甚至随着小渡的逐渐成长，这个照顾和被照顾的关系反而逆转了过来。

　　也许是无意，也许是故意。穿上了Kiva铠甲作战至今，红渡对于Fangire存在着Omega这种存在，依然一无所知。

　　Fangire，也有着吸血鬼、血魔的称呼。总而言之，这是一种以吸食人类的生命能量作为粮食的生物。

　　所有的Fangire都拥有一个类人的形态，或是男人外貌或是女人外貌。但是以外表来判断Fangire的性别那就大错特错了。虽然外表只有男性和女性俩种，但是实际上Fangire拥有六种性别。

　　除去男性Beta、女性Beta这俩种和人类中的普通男女并无太大差别的性别以外，Fangire中还有着Alpha和Omega这样的存在。外表是男性的家伙，他可能有的性别其实有三种。

　　真夜在小渡出生的时候就发现了他的真正性别，但是作为Omega被Fangire们找到的几率实在是太大了。人类中并没有Alpha和Omega的存在，小渡要隐藏在人类中的难度大大增加。真夜当机立断的用古老咒法将小渡的真实性别给隐藏了起来。

　　Fangire如果有意隐瞒的话，其他的Fangire将无法察觉到对方实际上是个同类，但是拥有着王、后、主教、车四种印记的位于Fangire顶层的四位，是可以凭借印记判断对方的身份的。

　　但是真夜使用的这个古老的咒法，恐怕即使是拥有印记的四人都无法看出小渡实际上不仅不是人类，并且是个Omega。

 

\-------------------------------------

　

　　身着KIVA铠甲的红渡突然腿一软，半跪下来。即使隔着铠甲，但是腰带上的Kivat Bat III世也能清晰的感受到拍档的身体散发着不正常的高热。

　　“小渡，你怎么了？现在还在战斗中啊！”

　　脑子里突如其来的一片晕眩，小渡忍不住喘着气对Kivat Bat求助：“不知道……我……好像……好像……有点不舒服……”

　　“小渡！危险啊！”在拍档的提醒声下，小渡勉强挪开了身体躲过了敌人的攻击。

　　可目前的情况简直糟糕的不行，不知道为什么双腿就像是被抽掉骨头一样软趴趴的站不直，更糟糕的是身体突然出现的高热导致他盔甲的内部一片雾气，但也无所谓了，他根本睁不开眼睛，什么都看不清。

　　小渡惊恐的发现他现在一点也不想和Fangire打了，他现在只想把盔甲脱掉，腿上的铠甲实在太碍事了！

　　Kivat Bat一直照顾着小渡，虽然最初是因为父亲和真夜的命令，但是已经和小渡共同生活了20年，它看着小渡从小长大，对他有着更多的保护欲。所以比起对付Fangire，小渡明显是更重要的。

　　“小渡！不要管Fangire了！快回家！立刻回家！”

　　“但……但是……”不甘心让眼前的Fangire逃走，刚刚才在眼前吸食了人类的Fangire，如果不在这里制服，不就又要有人被害了吗？可是Kivat Bat这么紧张，是不是他身体真的出了很严重的问题？

　　还不等让小渡想太多，眼前的Fangire就忍不住了！脑子里面的理智已经消失殆尽！他嘶吼着向着面前不知道为什么突然变的香甜可口的Kiva扑了上来！

　　小渡靠着Kivat Bat的声音和他的本能躲了开来，他也察觉到这只Fangire比起之前更加的具备攻击性。

　　“小渡，敌人是个Alpha！”

　　“什么Alpha？”

　　“就是Alpha啊！”

　　“……虽然不明白是什么意思，不过我觉得……应该召唤那家伙吧？”

　　“慢着小渡，不要打了！快逃！”

　　然而脑子搅合成一团浆糊的渡，根本就没有留心自己的搭档的提醒。他只是按照往常的经验判断在遇到棘手敌人的时候，抽出了召唤笛子。

　　他甚至没有思考选择哪一只笛子，只是顺手从腰间抽出了Garuru的蓝色笛子，笛音响起，召唤了德古拉城堡内随时待机的狼人族。

　　Kivat Bat只能眼睁睁看着小渡大量动用能量用来召唤，能量迅速的消耗着，雪上加霜的让原本就濒临破碎的封印更加岌岌可危。

　　随着笛音划破夜空，被巨龙拖着的德古拉城堡从天而降。蓝色的光芒闪过后，Kiva的战甲上瞬间附着了大片的深蓝，随着一阵狼啸仿佛有一个狼人的虚影融入了kiva的战甲中。

　　[啊，总算又把我叫出来了。]附体在kiva战甲上的次郎嘀咕了一句谁都听不到的抱怨。[这是怎么了？感觉不太对啊？]

　　敌方的Fangire察觉到了kiva的变化，理智上认为自己应该撤退为妙。然而本能驱使着他不能逃走，必须要……必须要打败眼前的Omega！渴望着将獠牙刺入他体内，渴望着将眼前的铠甲全部撕成碎片，才能将其占有，让其成为自己的所有物！

　　扑过来的Fangire仿佛失去理智的野兽——实际上也本来就是野兽。Kiva在有着Garuru加持的情况下，力量大大增强，虽然小渡本人觉得自己四肢发软身体发热，但是附着在铠甲上的次郎此时动用自己的力量，弥补着他的不足。

　　一记飞踢之后，不甘心的嘶吼着的Fangire化为了碎片。地上留下了巨大的纹章状的深坑。

眼看着危机过去，kiva终于虚脱的晕了过去。

　　而附体在其上的Garuru这一次并没有直接离开回到德古拉古堡，蓝光从kiva铠甲上剥离，在不远处化为了深蓝色的狼人怪物。

他果然是察觉到什么了。Kivat Bat挥动着翅膀着急的在拍档身边飞来飞去，妄图把kiva从狼人的视线里隐藏起来。

　　Garuru化身为人类形态的样子，皱着眉盯着因为失去意识而解除了Kiva装甲的红渡。

　　“喂喂！你干什么？！”发现狼人族的家伙居然试图把小渡抱走，Kivat Bat顿时凶神恶煞的拍打狼人族的手。

　　狼人不屑的拍飞Kivat Bat：“如果要伤害这孩子的话，我们就不会一直呆着德古拉城堡里了。”

　　“……可恶。”

　　“我答应了音也要照顾他。不过，我一直以为身上有一半人类血统的小渡不会有Fangire的性别特征。”

　　“Fangire的遗传基因远远强于人类，小渡他……终究还是个Fangire。但我也十分吃惊真夜的封印竟然突然失效了……而且在封印破裂的情况下还用了笛子召唤了你附体，这下封印完全破碎了吧？啊啊啊！被父亲知道的话，会怎样责怪我啊……”

　　狼人族丢下自怨自艾的小蝙蝠，抱着昏迷的红渡，用人类绝对做不到的跳跃力直接跳上了德古拉城堡。

　　Kivat Bat也明白在这种情况下，呆在德古拉城堡是最好的选择。于是只能扑腾着翅膀跟了上去。

 

\----------------------------------------

　　“QUEEN，今天的任务又失败了呢？”

　　铃木深央被突然出现的声音吓的手一抖，提着的包掉落在地上，里面的东西洒落一地。

　　“BISHOP？”

　　Fangire的主教含着不明意味的笑容，伸手扶了下眼镜，他踏着富有韵律的步伐，慢慢的从楼梯上走下来，他的每一步就像是踩在铃木深央的心口一样，一下，一下，让她胆战心惊的几乎忍不住要逃走。

　　“刚刚的那位Fangire的叛徒，为什么绕过他了呢？您应该拥有一些QUEEN的自觉吧？”

　　“……不……不是这样的！”

铃木深央咬着牙，打断了主教的话，她张了张嘴，想说出实情。只要说出来，她就解脱了！可是主教带给她的压迫感让她又无法开口。

　　“嗯？”似乎是察觉到了异样，主教闪电般的伸出手，抓住了铃木深央的左手，紧接着一直游刃有余的主教第一次露出了震惊的神色：“你做了什么？！QUEEN的印记去哪里了？！”

　　被强制拉开的左手上一片空白，什么都没有。原本在这位置，被BISHOP直接碰触后，必定会应该浮现出的QUEEN印记，竟然消失无踪！

　　“为什么？为什么QUEEN的印记消失了？！”

　　“我不知道！我什么都没做啊！刚才……刚才突然就消失了！”

　　“突然消失？”主教怀疑的眼神像俩把刀一样，一下子把深央钉死在原地，动弹不得。

　　片刻后，主教突然丢开了铃木深央的手，像是对她完全失去兴趣一样，再也不正眼看她一眼。

　　“看来，QUEEN的印记抛弃了你。不不，应该说，你并不是真正的QUEEN。”

　　“那么……我……我以后都不用去处刑那些爱上人类的Fangire了吗？”

　　像是听到了一个好笑的笑话，主教嗤笑道：“呵，你果然……呵呵……”

　　“失格的QUEEN失去印记是理所当然的，它应该是去找它真正的主人了。铃木深央，你现在只是个普通飞Fangire了。”

　　看着眼前的少女仿佛解脱一样的表情，主教又恶意的补充道：“但如果你爱上了人类，那么到时候就是我们新的QUEEN前来制裁你，将你变成碎片吧？”

　　成功看到对方脸上闪现了不安和恐惧，主教才满足的理了理领子离开。

　　出了这么重大的事情，他必须要回去和他敬爱的KING汇报才行呢。

　　

\---tbc---


	2. Chapter 2

　　  
　　次郎被召唤走之后，螺门和力只好继续下棋，说真的在古堡里面的娱乐生活简直贫乏到可怕。  
　　拥有少年外貌的巴夏族无聊的上下抛动着棋子，突然问道：“力，我们待在这个城堡里面有多少年了？”  
　　坐在他对面的德迦族闻言抬头看了他一眼，边推动棋子边答话：“谁知道。”  
　　螺门也下了一颗棋子：“音也的孩子几岁了？我们从他出生前就待在这里了吧？”  
　　力没吭声——他本来就不是多话的性格。但螺门已经练就了特殊的聊天方式，实际上别人是否回答对他来说根本无关紧要，他只是单纯的想说话而已。  
　　“有时候真有点想念音也啊，等小渡再长大一点，我们和他见面好不好？”  
　　“……”  
　　“等他能控制住德古拉城堡了，到时候我们就一起出去玩吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　“哎……下次希望能召唤我啊！说起来召唤次郎比较多啊，我的出场率好低啊……”  
　　“……”  
　　俩个人就这么一边“聊天”一边下棋，等待着同伴的归来，结果震惊的发现次郎竟然把红音也的儿子也带了回来。  
　　“这是怎么回事啊？次郎！”  
　　“没办法，他昏迷在外面的话，我不放心。”  
　　“但……但我们没有床啊！”螺门抓狂的大喊。  
　　德古拉城堡虽然大部分地方都对他们三个开放，不过有些房间，如：王的房间、后的房间、藏宝室等直接被关闭了起来。他们不是人类，也并不需要人类的卧室，平时都是变成棋子的状态休息。  
　　“啊！那边的房间里有一个小床。”力突然喊到。  
　　“那边的房间？”螺门疑惑的看着力跑出门，很快又蹬蹬蹬蹬的跑回来。  
　　次郎和螺门抽搐着嘴角看着同伴手里抱回来的“床”。  
　　“……力，你觉得小渡能睡的进这个婴儿床里面吗？”  
　　“……笨蛋吗？”  
　　德迦族闻言，失望的垂下头，把床丢在了旁边。  
　　“这个婴儿床的材质是枫木的呢！”Kivat Bat曾经跟随真夜，又和小渡共同生活20年之久，也让其变成鉴定小提琴的高手了，“颜色协调统一、纹里交错均匀，是制作小提琴的优质木材呢。”  
　　谁管这个玩意是枫木做的还是蜂蜜做的啊你这个傻逼蝙蝠！次郎忍住不说话，他真的觉得自己的脾气越来越好了。示意另外俩人把餐桌上的棋子收拾干净，三人把小渡安置在长桌上。  
　　昏迷的小渡满脸潮红的喘息，似乎在睡梦中也在挣扎着，因为身体的高热额头上头发湿漉漉的耷拉着，双腿也不自觉的磨蹭夹紧。  
　　力和螺门这才注意到小渡的情况并不仅仅是昏迷这么简单。  
　　“难道说音也的儿子是Omega？”螺门捂着额头突然觉得头好晕。  
　　“不愧是音也的儿子呢。”力不知道在感动什么。  
　　“小渡小渡！”Kivat Bat围着拍档的脑袋飞，“果然封印大部分已经破碎了，虽然还是能勉强隐藏住小渡不被Fangire侦测到，但是性别觉醒后，已经没办法压制小渡的性息素了啦！”  
　　“螺门，你是巴夏族的吧。”次郎突然开口。  
　　“是啊！怎么了？”  
　　“我记得巴夏族成年前都是无性别，幼崽还能自动分泌平衡性别激素的物质。”  
　　“没错是没错，但你怎么会知道啊！”  
　　“快给小渡打一点你那个平衡物质，以你种族的情况来算，你应该没成年吧？”  
　　“……”被戳中了痛脚的螺门伤心的哭丧着脸。  
　　说实话，很大程度上巴夏族的濒临灭绝也不仅仅是Fangire的缘故。人数稀少、成年缓慢、成年前无性，从生物繁衍生存的角度来说巴夏族自身就存在的严重的隐患。  
　　巴夏这个种族，实际上从人数和实力上都不如加鲁鲁族和德迦族，但是曾经是让Fangire最头疼的一族。原因就是巴夏族可以抑制Fangire的Omega的信息素。  
　　Fangire特有的Alpha和Omega这俩类特殊性别，使他们像野兽一样有着固定的发情期。Omega成年后会在特殊的一段时间里面陷入发情期，而Alpha只要遇到进入发情期的Omega，也会被诱导吸引。  
　　不过，越是强大的Fangire越能够控制这种本能，强大到一定程度的Fangire，都可以屏蔽其他Omega发情期时散发的气味，做到完全保持理智。当然拥有了Omega的Alpha，也不再会受此困扰。  
　　最初这种平衡剂只是巴夏族特有的一种分泌物，巴夏每次蜕化都会分泌出这种物质，平时会被储存在鳞甲下安全的地方，不断累积直到他们成年。成年后的巴夏族也拥有发情期，并且会变的非常具备攻击性，而这种平衡剂就能帮助他们保持理智。  
　　一次偶然的情况下，这种物质被发现竟然也能作用在Fangire身上。  
　　当Fangire的Omega陷入发情期的高热症状后，如果注射进这种平衡剂，就会解除高热状态并且脱离发情期。而问题在于，Fangire的发情周期性是很长的，错过一次，可能就要等几年甚至十几年。  
　　这对本来生育率就不高的Fangire的繁衍造成了重大的威胁，也正是这一点让巴夏族上了Fangire猎杀名单。  
　　“真的要打吗？”恢复了巴夏形态的螺门犹豫的问，他正用一把小巧的迷你水枪顶着小渡的手臂。  
　　“别废话。”次郎不耐烦。  
　　“可是小渡也算半个Fangire吧？Fangire打了我们族的平衡剂以后，可能十几年都不能生小婴儿啊！”  
　　“音也有个半Fangire血统的儿子已经很可怜了，要是他的儿子因为发情期‘生小婴儿’，我都要替音也哭了！”  
　　螺门听后深感有理，他不再犹豫，将迷你水枪里的巴夏平衡剂注入小渡的手臂。  
　　“你说的对，我们答应了音也要照顾小渡的。”  
　　次郎露出了个欣慰的笑容，庆幸总算螺门还是个靠谱的同伴，虽然看起来是个万年正太，但比起力这个单细胞要成熟多了。  
　　但接下来，次郎目瞪口呆的看着螺门和力俩人不知道从哪里拿出了一篮玫瑰花瓣，整整齐齐的绕着躺在桌上的少年堆砌。  
　　“喂你们在干什么啊？”  
　　“音也最喜欢的玫瑰，他如果看到也会开心的吧。”撒花瓣。  
　　“虽然没有枫木小提琴，但是有枫木婴儿床哦！”抱着婴儿床。  
　　“你们不要玩了！！！”  
　　被打了满头包的螺门委屈的把花瓣一片片的从小渡的脸上拿下来，突然，他看到小渡的手上沾了块深色的什么东西。  
　　怎么有颜色这么深的花瓣？应该都是红玫瑰花瓣才对啊？等等，好像是什么图案？螺门疑惑的抓起小渡的左手，想要看的仔细一点。  
　　“怎么了？”一边的力疑惑。  
　　“啊？没什么。”随口答了句，螺门低下头想再看看仔细。  
　　可小渡的手上一片洁白，巴夏族翻来翻去也没看到没有任何图案。他疑惑的放开了小渡的手，心想大概是Fangire的特有的印痕？他的确有见过那些Fangire在类人形态的时候身上偶尔会出现彩绘玻璃一般的花纹。耸了耸肩膀，并没有太在意。  
　　  
　　  
\-----------------------------------  
　　  
　　“QUEEN的印记消失了？”  
　　“是的。铃木深央已经没有印记了，她现在只是个普通的Fangire。”  
　　“是这样啊，真可惜呢。”  
　　“恕我直言，KING。”主教欠了下身，然后维持着低着头的姿势开口：“铃木深央并不是个合适的QUEEN，据我观测，她疑似已经喜欢上了一个人类了。”  
　　不等眼前的王发表任何意见，主教继续说道：“因为之前她是被选中的QUEEN，所以我认为她迟早会履行自己的职责，但是现在看来，连QUEEN的印记都认为她是失格的。”  
　　被主教称为KING的青年，突然笑了两声。他一手托着腮，另一只手转着手里的钢笔。他内心实际上并不如表面那样平静，但是在属下面前，还是要竭力保持着王的气度。  
　　爱上人类？这还真是熟悉的戏码啊。这不就和前代的那位QUEEN——他的母亲一样了吗？  
　　真是讨厌啊。  
　　明明应该是属于自己的母亲，却因为一个人类而抛弃了自己。将身为Fangire的自己丢给了人类抚养，那些人类迷惑自己，妄图把他这个KING变成人类的棋子。而她自己呢，和那个人类男人一起幸福的生活在一起了吧。  
　　登太牙闭上眼睛，遮住了因为情绪起伏而发着紫光的瞳色。  
　　“那么，新的QUEEN是谁？”  
　　“KING，目前还没有找到QUEEN的踪迹。”  
　　“凭你也找不到吗？”  
　　“万分抱歉，QUEEN可能遭遇了什么特殊情况，即使靠着我的主教印记也是毫无头绪。但如果找回德古拉城堡的话，凭借城堡一定能找到QUEEN！”  
　　太牙双手搭成塔状靠着嘴唇。德古拉城堡必须要有KIVA才能让它听话，更何况现在城堡也失踪了。  
　　作为KING来说，他一定非常失败吧，连象征着王权的KIVA都被夺走，城堡也不在了。空有着KING的称号，却连QUEEN的下落都找不到。  
　　他叹了口气，命令到：“不管怎么样，尽快找到那个人。”  
　　“尽我所能，KING。”  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　红渡是在自己的房间醒来的，浑身都觉得感觉十分疲惫，他捂着头从床上爬起来给自己倒了一杯水。窝在小提琴窝里的kivat bat听到动静，担心的扑着翅膀飞出来。  
　　“小渡，你没事吧？”  
　　“嗯，已经没问题了。”  
　　虽然想不起自己是怎么回家的，不过小渡并没有多想，这样的事情以前也发生过几次。小时候曾经跑出去想找妈妈结果迷路了，最后在路边哭着睡着后，醒过来已经睡在家里的床上了。  
　　又是kivat bat把他带回来的吧。小渡理所当然的这么认为。  
　　“可以再去睡一会哦，才刚刚天亮。”  
　　kivat bat看着红渡又睡回了床上，轻轻的落在床边的柜子上。  
　　如果不到万不得已，kivat bat并不希望小渡现在就和城堡里的那三位见面。一旦见面，势必会提及小渡的身世。多年共同生活的缘故，他很确定混血的身份并不会让小渡愉快。所以，即使只是晚一天，就这样保持着单纯的对父母的憧憬和思念而生活吧。  
　　但即使不愿意，小渡也会逐渐了解到自己实际上也是Fangire的事实——KIVA铠甲作为Fangire王族的传承，穿着者怎么会不是Fangire呢？同时kivat bat也深切的预感小渡omega性别的觉醒，会让他的处境更加微妙。  
　　小渡这一觉睡到了中午，kivat bat将KIVA铠甲直接从封印中放出来，并要求小渡将铠甲好好的从里到外的清洗清洗，又用不知道什么时候出现在家里的不知名液体给KIVA铠甲刷了一遍。  
　　kivat bat很少这样严肃的要求小渡做什么，而KIVA的铠甲毕竟是妈妈留给他的东西，所以小渡没有异议。他以为这是正常的保养，就像小提琴。  
　　洗刷后，铠甲上面的气味已经彻底清洗，就算是和Fangire面对面脸贴脸，哪怕是四干部，也闻不到这件铠甲曾经被一个omega穿着陷入发情期。kivat bat小心的再次将铠甲收起来。  
　　  
　　****************　*******************　  
　　铃木深央心神不宁之下在打工的店里又犯了错，一整盆食材直接扣在了客人的身上，最糟糕的是客人的点餐都是汤汤水水的，尽管客人没有说什么，但这次店长终于忍无可忍的宣布辞退了她。路过这家店于是顺便进来看看的小渡恰好目睹了深央哭着跑出门的场景，因为担心而追了上去结果没想到和Fangire打了起来。  
　　总算解决了Fangire后，小渡循着之前深央小姐逃走的方向，在河边的露天咖啡馆找到了对方。  
　　深央摘掉了耳环和戒指放在桌上，那是之前小渡鼓励她改变自己而购买的饰品。满心以为的改变现实的结果却并不美好。小渡并不擅言辞，他自己前不久还是个有着严重社交恐惧的“妖怪太郎”，根本说不出任何一句话来安慰她。  
　　要是名护先生的话，会怎么说呢？  
　　大概会说店长做的没错？不不不，名护先生应该不会这么无情……的吧……  
　　但总是把东西打翻到客人身上的深央，确实给店长造成了麻烦……  
　　内心纠结了半天也只能默不作声的小渡低垂着头看着桌上的那只戒指。深央沉默了片刻，突然又伸手拿起了它，微笑着将那只戒指递给了小渡。  
　　“不过，只有戒指还是可以先戴着的吧？因为这是小渡替我挑选的。”  
　　“哎？”小渡被这一举动搞的措手不及。这个递戒指的举动再直白不过的诉说着什么他原先并不懂的事情。迷迷糊糊的伸出手，正要接过戒指——深央脸色一变突然收回了手：“对不起我有点事情先走一步！”  
　　她仿佛是看到了什么不得了的东西，苍白着脸站起来急忙告辞，跑走的时候甚至还撞到了椅子却头也不回。  
　　“……发生什么事情了？”小渡一时间有些愣在原地。  
　　  
　　****************　*******************　  
　　登太牙并没有真正见过铃木深央。尽管从他接管了公司以后，主教就将“现任QUEEN”的情报交给了他，其中自然有对方的照片，但那也仅仅是平面的并不具体的信息。  
　　按照主教的说法，现在并不是和QUEEN见面的时机。太牙并不想在这种无关紧要的事情上和这位侍奉过前代KING的Fangire起冲突。  
　　这一次也仅仅是他个人的好奇心，让他想看看QUEEN印记神秘消失的当事人。  
　　结果很不凑巧，刚到了铃木深央打工的店就看到对方哭着跑出来。带着点好奇的也跟了上去，结果发现这位同样是Fangire的少女被Fangire给袭击了，Fangire有意收敛自己的气息的话，就算是同族也一时之间无法察觉。正当他想出手制止这场Fangire之间互相残杀的闹剧的时候，KIVA跳了出来。  
　　登太牙一愣，原来这就是主教所说的冒牌KIVA。他没有介入KIVA和那只Fangire的战斗，来见铃木深央这件事主教并不知道，他并不想太高调的引起主教的注意。  
　　没有继续看下去，顺着铃木深央跑走的方向找过去。但对这块地方并不熟悉，绕了半天才在露天咖啡馆找到目标。而铃木深央此刻却并不是独自一个，坐在她对面的那个人……太牙立刻放出自己的王印气息，将铃木深央引过来。  
　　  
　　****************　*******************　  
　　“和你坐在一起的人是谁？”  
　　“……是朋友。”深央吓的脸色发白，她想不到会在这种情况下第一次和这位KING见面。  
　　“主教说的你喜欢的人类就是他？”太牙见到刚刚深央递出戒指的那一幕，还有什么不明白的，“你应该明白Fangire的规则吧？”  
　　摸不清这位第一次见面的KING的目的，更害怕自己的话会给红渡带来麻烦。铃木深央战战兢兢的出声：“……明白。”  
　　“那么回去吧，记得不要再和这个人有接触了。”  
　　如蒙大赦一般，深央紧紧悬着的心稍稍落地，她后退了几步转身跑开，直到跑了好长一段路回过头已经看不到登太牙的影子时她才松了一口气。  
　　失去印记后她以为自己解脱了。但她身为Fangire的事情依然是不可改变的事情。就像她对小渡所说“即使外表怎么改变，内在依然是一样的”。  
　　不管是不是QUEEN她都依然是Fangire，爱上人类的Fangire就要被处死。曾经身为处刑者的她又怎么会不清楚，KING不杀她只是因为那不属于KING的职责。  
　　庆幸她已经失去了QUEEN印记，不然说不定她和小渡都已经被KING杀掉了……或者像前代QUEEN那样被剥夺力量后遭受Fangire的追杀。  
　　如果我不是Fangire就好了……  
　　深央看着手里的戒指，抬起另一只手擦了擦涌出了眼泪。  
　　  
　　****************　*******************　  
　　  
　　“太牙？”  
　　“你完全没有变呢！所以我一眼就认出你了！”  
　　“真的是太牙君！”小渡惊喜不已，站起来似乎是想抱上来，又克制住仅仅是拉着他袖子。太牙反手握住了小渡的手，发自内心的也笑出声：“真是好久没见了呢。”  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　突然重逢了曾经的童年玩伴，让两个人都欣喜不已。彼此之间似乎有说不完的话，从当年的堆沙子聊到了最近的生活。  
　　只是说些细碎的小事，在这样的谈话中，两个人都小心翼翼的试探着试图将空白的十多年的时间修复起来。在这样的双方都努力想重新变的亲密起来的情况下，被时间所拉扯出的距离感消除了不少。  
　　也许真的是相处太过愉快和融洽，等注意到时候，天色已经不早。太牙才想起来询问了小渡的联络方式。  
　　红渡家根本没有安装电话这样的东西。但幸好前不久小渡才去购买了一只手机。  
　　小渡急忙的翻找自己的口袋，慌乱下没有抓稳，手机直接摔到了地上。他正准备弯腰去捡，太牙抢先一步拾起了手机，直接在里面输入了自己的号码：“这是我的号码。”  
　　他按了拨出键，然后拿出自己的手机按掉了铃声，然后将小渡的手机递了过去。  
　　“可以直接打我电话，小渡打来的话，不管什么时候我都会接的。”  
　　“太牙打给我的话，我也一定会接听的！”  
　　他急忙保证的回答。  
　　似乎是这个回答让太牙非常满意，他歪了歪头，对小渡露出了愉快而真诚的微笑。  
　　---------------------------  
　　和太牙的重逢让小渡开心的难以抑制，回到家后例行的泡浴也掩饰不住这种发自内心的快乐，一边洗澡一边傻笑个不停。  
　　“喂……小渡？”kivatⅢ世用翅膀扒拉了一些水泼到了小渡的脸上，“你怎么了？从刚刚回家就一直在笑？发生什么好事了吗？”  
　　“哎？哪有一直笑……”小渡摸了摸脸，嘴角又忍不住向上勾起。  
　　“……需要我拿镜子吗？”  
　　“唔，要说发生什么事的话，的确是发生了一点好事。”小渡扭过头给自己的头发上打上洗发水，似乎是想用这个举动压制自己的兴奋：“今天我遇到太牙了！”  
　　kivatⅢ世的记忆力很好，对这个名字他也有着记忆：“就是你提过的在公园遇到的小男孩？”  
　　“是啊！”  
　　“那不是十多年前的事情了吗？”  
　　“正确的说是十三年前。”  
　　“是刚刚搬来这里不久的事情吧。”  
　　小渡闻言，低垂着眼睛，应了一声。  
　　那时候被真夜要求独自居住在这栋陌生的房子里，然后就此消失。留下来的陪伴他的只有kivatⅢ世，以及从未见过面的父亲的一张照片。  
　　因为太害怕了……因为迫切的想要见到妈妈……所以他总是在附近到处乱走。大概是他确实有种难以掩饰的古怪吧，那种格格不入的感觉，迅速的让他被附近的小孩标上了“异类”的标签。  
　　那天又没有找到妈妈，经过公园的时候，被几个小孩子抢走了鞋子，他终于忍不住哭出声。然后，就遇到了太牙……  
　　“太牙是我第一个朋友，也是最重要的朋友。”小渡最后这么总结。  
　　“你说的我有点想见见他了，说起来，我一次都没见过这位太牙君吧？”  
　　“唔，好像是吧。”小渡撩起垂到眼前的一簇头发，推开了在他脸旁边扑着翅膀的kivatⅢ世。  
　　小蝙蝠在空中稳了下身体，提议到：“小渡要不要试着邀请他来家里作客呢？话说为什么当年你没有邀请太牙来玩呢？”  
　　“……没办法啊，家里只有kivat，没有爸爸妈妈……也太奇怪了。”  
　　“这有什么奇怪的，在Fangire中血缘关系淡薄，还是幼年就独自生活的Fangire不在少数。”  
　　“哈？Fangire？”  
　　“咳咳我是说小渡独自生活是个很了不起的事情！完全没有什么丢脸的！把太牙邀请来玩吧！真正的好朋友都是会互相拜访对方家的！不拜访对方家的朋友根本算不上是好朋友哦！”  
　　“是……是这样吗？”  
　　“就是这样。”kivatⅢ世停在了小渡的头顶，一边给他洗头一边点头应是。  
　　---------------------------  
　　登太牙拿起手机扫了眼，又放了下来。  
　　这一个小时内，他不知道多少次的重复的这个举动，一旁的管家终于忍不住出声询问：“太牙殿下，您在等谁的电话吗？”“……没有。”  
　　他把手上的文件翻了一页，低下头，像往常一样，检视着一份又一份疑似对人类进步有共享的研究报告书，判断其中是否有需要处理的优秀人类。  
　　今天的他确实有点无法集中注意力。  
　　实际上从刚才到现在他脑子里一直在纠结一件事，即使他想着要先处理好KING的工作，思绪也忍不住飘走到手机上。  
　　到底……要不要今天就打个电话给小渡呢？  
　　但今天才刚刚见过面……  
　　不过说到底已经十三年没有见过了，即使刚刚见面，打个电话也很正常吧。  
　　其实留下电话号码不就是要用来联络的吗？  
　　说起来，发明了电话的人类挺了不起的呢……辛亏当年的KING没有杀了那个人类……虽然Fangire有自己的传讯方式，但对方是人类的话就用不了……  
　　登太牙没有发现他自己的思绪已经完全跑偏，手指捏着文件的页面，眼神已经完全放空。  
　　这时候手机突然响了起来，太牙惊讶之下手指一用力，不小心把文件页的一角撕了下来。  
　　他没有管文件，立刻抓起了手机接通：“小渡？”  
　　一旁的管家听到这个陌生的名字，挑了挑眉毛，不动声色的向前倾了些身体。  
　　“好，我当然有时间……”太牙看了眼管家，微微侧身，声音压低了些，“我现在稍微有点事，等下我再打给你。”  
　　管家微微眯了下眼睛。见太牙转过身看过来，稍微调整了下姿势站直。  
　　“黑沢，这些文件我都看了，没什么需要注意的。就这样。”太牙若无其事的将撕破页的文件合上，将一沓文件整理整齐，然后拿着手机站起身。  
　　上楼的时候又像是想起什么，停下了脚步：“还有件事，我明天有点事，会议你替我去吧。”  
　　“……明白了。但是太牙殿下——”  
　　“明白的话就照办吧。对了，不要对主教提起。”吩咐完这句，也没等管家的反应他就转身上了楼。  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　事情的发展有点出乎意料的复杂，登太牙整个脑子都是懵的。  
　　  
　　此刻红渡——他的童年挚友，拉着他一起倒在了车的后座上。对方的上衣被撩高，裤子已经被丢到了一边，一双光裸的长腿缠在了太牙的腰上。  
　　  
　　太牙不自觉的用手指捏着触手可及的乳头，也许可能捏的太用力，红渡的顿时溢出了甜腻的痛呼声。  
　　  
　　“太牙……我好难受……”  
　　  
　　这一声，顿时让原本脑子一团浆糊的登太牙惊醒。  
　　  
　　他难堪的发现自己的好友已经差不多被自己剥光了，并且自己也衣着凌乱，腰带被抽出来丢在一旁，裤子被褪了一些下来。已经起了反应的下体正紧贴着好友的腿根。  
　　  
　　他顿时羞愧的脸发烫。急忙直起身，向后退开。但这动作立刻被躺着的红渡察觉，对方显然对此十分不满。在太牙起身的同时，小渡的双腿用力的夹紧，同时伸手拉住太牙的衣领试图阻拦。他开口的声音甚至让人觉得带着撒娇的意味：“太牙……”  
　　  
　　“渡，冷静点……”  
　　  
　　嘴上这么说着，可实际行动却难以控制的再一次违背了理智，遵照心声的行动着。他的手简直像是附着了黏着剂黏在了红渡的胸口，上下游移着抚摸着，就是没办法把手从对方的光滑的皮肤上扯下来。但手上带着手套，隔着手套的触感让他不太满足。太牙一边用手指抚摸着渡光滑的后背，一边用牙齿咬住手套，就在他要将手套拉下来的一刻，及时的恢复了理智。  
　　  
　　登太牙咽了下口水，对自己之前又被迷惑的神志不清感到懊恼。他有点难以理解自己到底是怎么了。  
　　  
　　事情怎么会发展成现在这样？登太牙一边用手按住往自己身上粘的好友，一边整理思绪。  
　　  
　　在和熊形Fangire对话之后，四处找了一圈也没看到小渡，他只能回到停车的地方看看。发现小渡已经等在车边，这让他松了口气。但走近后才发现红渡的状态……有点不对劲。脸上不正常的发红、双脚轻轻的颤抖着，似乎站直也非常困难的斜靠在车边。  
　　  
　　太牙立刻打开车门让人坐进去，他第一反应就是自己的好友是不是被Fangire伤到了，但检查后并没有发现伤口。而且现在这样脸色潮红、面颊发烫，根本不像是被Fangire吸收过生命能量。  
　　  
　　是生病了吗？人类的话，似乎是很容易生病的生物。太牙想起那个Fangire疾病缠身最终死去的妻子，心情顿时就不好了。  
　　  
　　他把负面的想法压下，打开了车内的空调。这样做是想让小渡舒服一些，但冷气的温度要降下来还需要一些时间。学着电视里看到过的那样摸了下小渡的额头，随即想起并非人类的自己并没办法正确判断人类的体温。  
　　  
　　看着脸色发红、喘息急促的好友，登太牙很自然的就伸手拉开了好友脖子上的围巾，想让他呼吸顺畅一些。  
　　  
　　然而，这个动作就像是打开了某种开关。低垂着的头的红渡瞳孔转瞬即逝的闪过一抹红光，猛的扑倒太牙身上压着他倒在了汽车后座上。作为Fangire的KING自然不会这么轻易的被袭击成功，但太牙对小渡是没有防备的，小渡对太牙也没有攻击的意思，因此在意识到小渡的动作的时候，他只是愣了下而没有躲开。  
　　  
　　这实在是个大失策，因为接下来太牙就闻到什么香甜的味道，脑子迷糊了起来。  
　　  
　　等意识到的时候，他的好友的裤子都被脱掉了……  
　　  
　　………………  
　　  
　　登太牙有点晃神的思绪被打断，小渡此刻正拉着他的领子凑近了舔咬他的下巴。尽管空调已经打了一会儿，但车厢内的温度不减反升。虽然体温的升高，小渡身上散发出一种浓郁的香甜的气味，迷的太牙目眩神迷，稍微放松一点警惕就会迷迷瞪瞪的只想和小渡亲近。  
　　  
　　车窗外原本蓝天绿树的风景不知何时转换成了黑夜，一轮新月散发着光辉静静的挂在夜空。  
　　  
　　可能是之前他思维混乱的时候用KING的印记将整辆车拉进了他的结界中，这是一种本能的自保行为。  
　　  
　　这个结界，别说是也许还在附近的作为人类的IXA，即使是同为Fangire的主教也没有办法进入。  
　　  
　　不过张开了结界，也就代表……他刚刚是真的产生了和小渡……交配的念头了吧？  
　　  
　　“嗯……”红渡坐起身，搂抱了过来。  
　　  
　　一阵香甜的气味随着他的动作袭来，太牙没有拒绝这个拥抱，他埋在小渡的颈侧，深吸了一口他的好友的气味。他试图努力保持清醒，但这有点难，因为他的好友太好闻了……  
　　  
　　等等！好闻？  
　　  
　　太牙安抚的轻轻拍了拍小渡的后背，稍微用了点力气让对方的大腿张开跨坐在自己身上，上半身则整个贴在自己身上。一只手揉捏着对方的臀瓣，安抚的用嘴唇轻吻红渡的耳朵的同时用手摸了下对方的后穴，一手的滑腻液体。  
　　  
　　“果然……”太牙心下了然，渡真的是Omega，  
　　  
　　“太牙？”  
　　  
　　确实不是什么大事，只不过是他的好友红渡作为Omega陷入了发情的潮热。而且散发出来的性息素，超级符合自己的胃口罢了。  
　　  
　　“别担心，这种事……很正常。”他安慰的用手将小渡的汗湿的头发向后梳理。后者顺着他的动作微微眯起了眼睛，侧过头蹭了下太牙的手，像一只讨好主人的猫咪。  
　　  
　　但乖巧的猫咪绝不会像现在红渡这样，张开腿勾着主人的腰求欢，后穴还插着自己的一根手指。  
　　  
　　与此同时，一些透明、粘稠的液体从红渡的体内不断分泌，顺着太牙插入手指的动作而流了出来。这流动的触感让太牙心上一阵涟漪，他本能的就着这个滑腻的液体向穴内推入了一点手指，然后又抽出、再推入……车厢内，一时间只有喘息声和淫靡的水渍声。  
　　  
　　实际上，平心而论的说他并不想要对好友红渡做什么。  
　　  
　　对于红渡是Omega这件事，太牙是稍微有点吃惊的；从感情上来说、从生理上来说，就这么顺势的和红渡发生关系他并没有理由抗拒，因为他确实很喜欢红渡、很乐意亲近对方。  
　　  
　　但他之前从未想过红渡是Omega这件事，因为从一开始他对红渡的定义就是“第一个朋友”、“最重要的童年挚友”。  
　　  
　　首先一点，红渡是人类，登太牙却是Fangire。这已经定死了他们之间是不会有什么超越朋友的关系的。  
　　  
　　其次，虽然目前Fangire的QUEEN失踪，但终究作为KING的自己是必定会和QUEEN结婚的。太牙从得知自己KING的身份后，就知道自己已经有了婚约对象。那么对其他人，他都不会产生类似恋人的感情了。  
　　  
　　他是那样厌恶背叛了他的母亲真夜，所以……他绝对不允许自己做出和真夜相同的事情。  
　　  
　　假如和红渡发生了超越朋友的关系，那么他就是背叛了和QUEEN的婚约。这绝对不行。  
　　  
　　想清楚了这其中的关系后，太牙艰难的抽出了手指，将红渡从自己身上扯下来，他弯下腰从前座的座椅背上拉下了之前被甩上去的长裤，但内裤不知道被丢到了哪个角落。  
　　  
　　另一边，红渡躺了一会，越发觉得烧的难耐。手掌上隐约浮现的花纹被随后出现的鱼鳞状的纹路覆盖，又慢慢褪去。而低着头找内裤的登太牙不知是幸还是不幸的，没有看见这一幕。  
　　  
　　红渡缓缓坐起身，抬手拉下了自己围巾，在太牙反应过来之前盖在了登太牙的头上。  
　　  
　　太牙视线被遮挡，反应过来的时候，已经被拉着躺在了后座上。他心里感慨“这不是又回到原点了吗”一边试图拉下围巾。但坐在他身上的人并不乐意。  
　　  
　　红渡左手按住了太牙的一只手，用膝盖压住了对方的另一只手。然后在身下的人还顾忌着没有强硬的反抗之际，伸手扶着登太牙依然高高挺立的某处，抬起臀对准后猛的坐了下去。  
　　  
　　“小渡？！”  
　　  
　　--tbc--  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车了。

　　后穴自动分泌的液体随着小渡抬起腰身的动作而顺着拔出的异物涌了出来，又随着他坐下的动作被打散，肉体交合间发出的暧昧水渍声在安静的车厢内尤为明显。  
　　  
　　红渡此刻确实是意识不清了，不然他是绝对不可能对自己的朋友做出这种事情的。  
　　  
　　迷糊不清的意识里，小渡感觉自己正坐着一条船，乘着浪上下起伏，虽然激烈，但始终都很稳定。他一点也没有担心自己会从船上掉下去，安心的感觉让他四肢舒适的伸展开，而内壁被摩擦的感觉让他脑子更加迷糊。  
　　  
　　这……未免太过舒服了……  
　　  
　　他舒适的闭着眼睛，心里仅存的理智这样思考了一句，就被突然激烈起来的顶弄撞击给搅乱了思绪。  
　　  
　　被小渡压在身下的登太牙，此刻脖子上伸展着鲜艳的如同教堂彩绘玻璃的纹路，瞳孔的颜色像是绚丽的紫水晶一般流光溢彩。太牙并不像小渡那样已经被欲望掳获了理智，他没有把盖在脸上的围巾拿开，因为他很清楚自己在极度愉悦、兴奋的情况下是控制不出身上的Fangire特征的。  
　　  
　　他们不知道做了多久，在一阵猛烈的肉体拍打声中，小渡仰起头，空无一物的脖颈形成一道漂亮的弧度，他张着嘴小声的呜咽着，然后抖着身体痉挛着射了出来。  
　　  
　　太牙拉下了围巾露出眼睛，死死的盯着他的动作，不放过一丝一毫。在小渡虚软无力的瘫坐下来并向前倒下时，适时的接住了他并搂在怀里。  
　　  
　　太牙就着两人身体相连的姿势抱着他换了个位置，让他平躺下来。  
　　  
　　他轻柔的将小渡那条薄围巾叠好，然后缠绕在了围巾主人的眼睛上，并仔细的打了一个结。  
　　  
　　做好这一切后，他拉起了好友的双腿，向上架在了自己的腰侧，然后一个挺腰顶到了最深处。  
　　  
　　“啊……！”  
　　  
　　换了个姿势后，太牙掌控了主动权。他压着小渡不断挺腰，抽送得又快又狠，肉体的拍击声夹杂着淫靡的水渍声回响在耳边，就算是始作俑者的太牙本人也忍不住脸红。  
　　  
　　“……好舒服……请……请慢一点……啊那里！啊啊啊——”  
　　  
　　登太牙当然没有放慢动作。他微微眯着眼睛，紫色的瞳孔像是其中流淌着液体一般变化着深浅，看起来魅惑十足。他一边动作着，一边看着身下呻吟着的红渡——自己最重要的挚友。  
　　  
　　事情会发展到这样的地步，是他万万所料不及的。  
　　  
　　太牙所拥有的并不多，而在他所拥有的为数不多的事物里，是他发自内心喜爱的就更少了。红渡就是他所拥有又所喜爱的事物。  
　　  
　　他们曾经是儿时的伙伴，那段童年的记忆是登太牙最珍惜的回忆。虽然后来失去联系了很多年，但在昨天又重逢后他就下定决心，即使红渡是人类，他也会好好珍惜这第一个、也是唯一的朋友。  
　　  
　　可……事情怎么会变成这样？  
　　  
　　他想要当作最重要的挚友的人……现在居然正张开双腿勾着自己的腰，而自己正插着对方抽送着。更何况他可是人类啊。  
　　  
　　这简直……太荒谬了。  
　　  
　　登太牙心里意识到这不对，他也并非真的无法控制自己的欲望，但鬼使神差的就是停不下来。他们无休止的重复着这样的交欢，流出的液体洒满了身下的坐垫。每一次高潮的时候，小渡都要呜咽着求饶，然而身体却更为诚实，内壁死死绞着太牙不放，脚趾头都因为太过舒爽而蜷缩了起来。  
　　  
　　在太牙抵着小渡的生殖腔口试图插入的时候，这位年轻的王终于找回了理智。  
　　  
　　他喘息着停下了动作，看向小渡。而原本应该在他身下蒙着眼睛的小渡此刻脸上的围巾已经因为太激烈的动作而滑落下来，太牙顿时一惊，扭过头想遮掩自己的眼睛。  
　　  
　　因为动作突然而牵扯到了下体，原本正顶着内部生殖腔口的性器随着动作狠狠的研磨着内壁，正晕晕乎乎的喘着气的红渡顿时整个人向上弹了下，然后抖着身体绞紧了后穴。  
　　  
　　登太牙顿时就被夹的差点直接就交代了，他弯下腰，咬着牙。安抚的抚摸着小渡不断抖着的腰，另一手握着小渡的下体轻柔着帮他舒解。  
　　  
　　片刻后，红渡终于稍稍平息，后穴也放松了一些。  
　　  
　　太牙却还没有释放，他动了下身体，向后退出一些。小渡察觉到体内的东西要往外抽离，顿时紧张的夹紧了小腹：“不要出去！”  
　　  
　　“小渡……”  
　　  
　　“求你了……”这声音软软的又带着焦急，他主动的挺了下腰，双腿完全勾住太牙的腰，手拉着对方的衣服抱住了太牙的背。他的眼中带着水光，几乎要哭出来的感觉。  
　　  
　　太牙注意到小渡的视线并没有和他交集，才想起来人类的夜视力和翻盖的他不能相提并论，这种昏暗的光线下，小渡根本看不到他的脸，之前用围巾的举动简直是多此一举。  
　　  
　　他没有看到自己的异样。得出这个结论让太牙心里稍微放心了一点。  
　　  
　　“对不起，不可以继续了……”太牙这样说着，艰难的将阴茎退了出来。  
　　  
　　在他这样动作的时候，红渡几乎是呜咽着哭了出来。他的脸色红艳滴血，但嘴唇气的颤抖，眼泪控制不住的掉落。太牙此刻瞳孔的颜色在他刻意控制之下变成正常的褐色，完全转换成正常人的外貌后，他抬手打开了车顶的车灯开关。车厢内顿时亮了起来，橘色的灯光给两个衣衫不整的人添了一份暧昧的气氛。  
　　  
　　红渡依然被欲望折磨着，脸色通红的用盈满涙水的眼睛注视着太牙，浑身散发着的气味都是撩拨着某位KING的理智。太牙几乎要被他看的投降了，但最后他还是没有再顺从于自我的欲望。他忍耐着身体的渴望，轻柔的将小渡抱起，安抚的摸着他的背脊，张开口咬住了小渡的后颈。  
　　  
　　Fangire的口中藏着一对被隐藏起来的尖牙，是专门为了伴侣准备的。和猎食用的牙不同，这对牙非常小，并且需要的时候才会变尖，也无法脱离身体游离在体外自由操控。这对牙齿里的液体正常的用途是催情，但Fangire的Alpha如果在Omega原本就陷入发情的时候给对方注射下去，就反过来会成为一个临时的标记，且直接结束Omega的发情。  
　　  
　　因为……被注射这样的液体的感觉对正在发情的Omega来说实在太爽了！爽到被注射一次后，会在精神上获得前所未有的满足感！如同吸食毒品的快感直接作用在脑补会直接让他们的身体结束发情期。  
　　  
　　太牙就用这对牙刺穿了小渡的皮肤，将自己牙齿里的储存的液体注入。而小渡在太牙咬住他的一瞬间就抖着身体高潮了。片刻后，爽的控制不住的痉挛起来的小渡，终于逐渐安静了下来。同时太牙在小渡的腿上蹭了片刻，便射到了他身上。  
　　  
　　小渡身体还在余韵中没有恢复，但脑子已经恢复了晴明。他的眼泪不知道什么时候已经被太牙擦掉了，眨了眨眼渐渐找回了焦距，才发现自己的双腿被拉开，而对方正仔细的观察着什么，这认知让他心里一紧。  
　　  
　　“太……太牙……”  
　　  
　　“我只是在看看有没有太粗暴……抱歉。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　两个人陷入了沉默。  
　　  
　　登太牙的衣服稍微整理一下就还算整齐，但红渡除了脖子上缠绕着围巾，几乎已经是完全赤裸了。  
　　  
　　明明几分钟前两个人还做过负距离的接触，此刻却好像突然不好意思了起来，彼此逃避着对方的视线。  
　　  
　　可能是因为体力消耗，红渡四肢都有点发软，拿着裤子试了几次都没把脚套进去的时候，旁边一直沉默的太牙终于伸手帮忙，接着其他衣服的穿着也干脆一并帮忙了。  
　　  
　　虽然穿戴都整齐了，但车厢里的味道，不论是谁打开车门都立刻能发现里面发生了什么。  
　　  
　　太牙此刻心情却很复杂，既有着微妙的满足和喜悦，又夹杂着对自我的厌恶。  
　　  
　　在之前开灯之前，他就把结界解除了，但车外依然是黑夜。他看了一眼车上的仪表盘，居然已经夜里8点了。他们不吃不喝的就做了差不多……9个小时。  
　　  
　　他们本来今天就约的一起吃午餐，结果晚餐的时间都错过了。太牙当然是没有关系，他不吃人类的东西也并不会感到饿。但考虑到红渡是个人类……  
　　  
　　“小渡……你饿了吗？要不要去吃点东西？”  
　　  
　　“……好。”

　　  
\--tbc--


End file.
